


What will it take to make or break this hint of love? (So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?)

by miraculousghostspider



Category: Danny Phantom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, Confessions, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Growing Up, Insomnia, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Songfic, Sort of? - Freeform, Texting, Tiny bit of Angst, Title from The Saltwater Room by Owl City, hardly even there really, okay maybe there's a little more angst than i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousghostspider/pseuds/miraculousghostspider
Summary: Danny and Peter have been best friends their entire lives, but maybe they can be something more.
Relationships: Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), Danny Fenton & Peter Parker, Danny Fenton/Peter Parker, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	What will it take to make or break this hint of love? (So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ghost of Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915615) by [Enigmaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaris/pseuds/Enigmaris), [ScarletNightFury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletNightFury/pseuds/ScarletNightFury). 



> Song is The Saltwater Room by Owl City, you can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AllgoKzRA8  
> For some reason, something in me REALLY wanted to write this in the present tense, so I might have missed a few of those mistakes.  
> Anyway. Prepare yourself for 3000 words of fluff.

_I opened my eyes last night_

_And saw you in the low light_

_Walking down by the bay on the shore_

_Staring up at the stars that aren’t there anymore_

Peter trudged down the stairs of the Fenton household, looking around nervously. At eight years old, he knew there was nothing to be afraid of in the dark, but that didn’t make him _like_ being alone in the middle of the night.

Peeking out the window in the kitchen that led to their backyard, he sighed in relief.

“What are you doing?” he asked Danny, who looked up, seeming surprised to see him there.

“What are you doing awake?” Danny asked. Peter frowned.

“I asked you first.”

“I was just stargazing,” he said, rolling his eyes. “You should be sleeping though.”

Despite the obvious dismissal, Peter took a seat next to his friend on the edge of the porch, looking up.

“You can’t really see the stars in New York,” he commented.

“Do you know any of the constellations?”

Peter squinted up at the sky, adjusting his glasses. “I know the Big Dipper, but that’s about it.”

Danny grinned, bouncing excitedly, and squeezed even closer to Peter, wrapping an arm around him to hold him close and pointing up at the sky with the other.

“If you start at the moon, then go down and to the left in an arc, you can find…”

_I was feeling the night grow old_

_And you were looking so cold_

_So like an introvert_

_I drew my_ _over-shirt_

_Around my arms and began to shiver violently before_

_You happened to look, and see_

_The tunnels all around me_

Danny shivered, arms wrapped tightly around himself. Peter couldn’t see him very well in the dark room, but he rolled his eyes, curling up deeper into the blanket.

“Get your own,” he said, fighting back a smile as Danny glared at him half-heartedly. “We both know you don’t get cold easily.” The Disney movie they had chosen to watch (or, more accurately, Ben had chosen after Danny and Peter spent twenty minutes arguing over whether they should watch Star Wars or How To Train Your Dragon) played in the background, but neither boy was paying attention anymore. May, Maddie, and Jazz had gone to get pedicures while Ben and Jack were at a football game, leaving the two ten year-olds home alone.

Danny locked eyes with Peter, wide and innocent, and something in his gaze trapped him, made it impossible to look away. Then his eyes narrowed, his muscles tensed, and he attacked. Peter shrieked in surprise as Danny forced himself under the blanket, leaning against Peter.

“Much better,” he said cheerfully.

“Lazy bum,” Peter snorted, smiling as he settled in to watch.

_Running into the dark underground_

_All the subways around create a great sound._

_To my motion fatigue,_

_Farewell_

_With your ear to a seashell_

_You can hear the waves in underwater caves_

_As if you actually were inside a saltwater room_

“Peter!” Danny screamed. Peter jerked up in surprise, clutching his hands together, and barely managed to hit the volleyball in time.

“Yes!” Danny and Jazz cried in unison, Peter grinning at their praise. Sports were not his forte, and playing volleyball in the sand was not what he envisioned on a beach trip, not that he really liked the beach in general (he hated the smell and the sand). But Jenny (one of Mrs. Fenton and May’s other college roommates that they weren’t as close with) had invited both of their families to come to her birthday party, and they had actually managed it. At least Danny and Jazz were there, so he wasn’t the only kid. There were some other twelve year olds, but when Maddie asked if they wanted to go meet them, Danny and Peter had just shared a look and gone back to playing volleyball.

Ben hit the ball back over, way too hard, and the kids cheered as it landed outside the lines they’d drawn in the sand.

_(Time together isn’t ever quite enough)_

_When you and I are alone, I’ve never felt so at home_

_(What will it take to make or break this hint of love?)_

_Only time_

_Only time_

“What’s your favorite color?” Danny asked, looking up at the slowly spinning ceiling fan. It was probably the hottest day of the summer, and the air conditioning was _not_ working as well as it should be. Peter was at least grateful that they weren't in New York. The humidity was bad in Amity Park, but in Queens it would be _suffocating._

Peter snorted. “Still red. Just like it has been for forever.”

“Favorite colors change, Peter. We’re _teenagers_ now.”

“So teenagers aren’t allowed to have red as their favorite color?”

“No,” Danny said, rolling his eyes. “They can. I was just wondering if yours had changed.”

Peter shifted onto his side from his back, resting his head on his arms. “What’s _your_ favorite color?”

Danny gave him a pained look, making him laugh. “I don’t _know,_ okay?” he said, blushing. “I like red too, but I also really like blue, and green’s pretty cool. But orange reminds me of my dad, and that’s comforting. _But_ , purple reminds me of Sam and yellow reminds me of Tucker, and they’re, like, my best friends—not including you, of course. We’re not really best friends, it’s something different, you know what I mean? But anyway, those colors remind me of them, and _that’s_ comforting too, but—”

 _“Danny,”_ Peter interrupted with another laugh, light and carefree. “I get it. You like all the colors.”

Danny stuck his tongue out at him.

_Can you believe that the crew has gone_

_And they wouldn’t let me sign on?_

_All my islands have sunk,_

_In the deep_

_And I can hardly relax or even oversleep_

Peter yawned as he stumbled over the loose floorboard in the doorway of his room. It had been there for years, but it still caught him off guard, especially when he wasn’t paying attention, like now. But it was kind of hard to pay attention when you’re half asleep at—he picked up his phone to check the time, squinting at the bright light—two in the morning.

Noticing all the new messages, he sighed, opening his phone. Ever since some “accident” with his parents’ ghost portal that Danny refused to tell anyone much about, he’d been having trouble sleeping. Since Peter kept his phone on silent, he’d started spamming his phone when he was having trouble sleeping, both with mundane things and stuff he was actually concerned about.

Peter was the one who had encouraged the habit. Danny had mentioned being unable to sleep and always wanting to talk to someone, but being afraid he’d wake them up, and Peter had suggested texting him, since he kept his phone on silent all night anyway.

 **Danny:** _[2 hours ago]_ im so bored i wanna go watch a show but my parents would kill me

 **Danny:** _[2 hours ago]_ i mean would it really be that bad??

 **Danny:** _[2 hours ago]_ oh duh i have youtube lmao

 **Danny:** _[1 hour ago]_ help i’ve been watching cat videos for an hour

 **Danny:** _[30 minutes ago]_ where have these conspiracy theories been all my life i feel betrayed

 **Danny:** _[24 minutes ago]_ did u know that tony stark has apparently been a supervillain this whole time wow hes so good i never would have guessed i feel lied to

 **Danny:** _[15 minutes ago]_ taylor swift is actually a goddess

 **Danny:** _[15 minutes ago]_ 1989 is my heart and soul

 **Danny:** _[9 minutes ago]_ sometimes i wonder if its really worth it yknow??

 **Danny:** _[9 minutes ago]_ like

 **Danny:** _[9 minutes ago]_ you can do so much for someone and they dont even appreciate it

 **Danny:** _[8 minutes ago]_ not that i do it just for the recognition but

 **Danny:** _[8 minutes ago]_ its hard to keep going when all you get in return is hated

 **Danny:** _[3 minutes ago]_ [TwoGuysOnAScooter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVr1YI6x-eQ)

 **Danny:** _[3 minutes ago]_ lmao its so us <3

 **Peter:** _[now]_ Danny… 

**Danny:** _[now]_ oh shit did i wake u up?

 **Peter:** _[now]_ no

 **Peter:** _[now]_ are you okay?

 **Danny:** _[now]_ im fine

 **Danny:** _[now]_ at least i will be

 **Danny:** _[now]_ u know how it is when u get tires

 **Danny:** _[now]_ *tired

 **Peter:** _[now]_ get some sleep danny, you need it

 **Danny:** _[now]_ ill try

 **Peter:** _[4 minutes ago]_ u know im here for you, right?

 **Danny:** _[now]_ yeah

 **Danny:** _[now]_ thanks peter

 **Peter:** _[now]_ youre welcome :)

_But I feel warm with your hand in mine_

_When we walk along the shore line_

_I guess we’ll never know, why sparrows love the snow_

_We’ll turn out all of the lights and set this ballroom aglow_

The funeral is both too short and too long. Peter decided to speak, despite how much he didn’t want to, knowing that he’d regret it if he didn’t. His eyes blurred with tears while he talked, but he’d read his speech over so many times that he still managed to get through it.

It’s the afterward that’s hardest. People kept coming up to him and May, offering their condolences, and while May knew most of the people and cared about their words, Peter honestly didn’t. He saw the Fentons out of the corner of his eye, for once not wearing their jumpsuits, but he couldn't see Danny with them.

Everything was too loud. Before, he was good at tuning out extra noise and focusing on the stuff he cared about, but now he just heard way too much. It was too bright, especially for a funeral. It was hot and stuffy, making the black attire even more uncomfortable.

He pulled at his tie, so tight it felt like it was choking him. May was talking to one of Ben’s old friends, laughing and exchanging stupid stories, though both of them seemed close to crying. Peter felt a buzz in the back of his mind, somehow aware that someone was coming, and he twisted around only to come face to face with Danny Fenton.

He sighed in relief. “Hey,” he said, voice cracking awkwardly.

Danny snorted, covering it with his hand. “Hey,” he said back.

He was about to say something dumb, thanking him for coming or talking about the weather, when Danny grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the crowd.

He didn’t say anything at first, and Peter felt himself grow less and less tense as the noise decreased to a volume he can handle. They headed to a grove of trees, the shade a welcome break from the harsh sunlight.

Danny took his suit jacket off, Peter quick to follow.

“Are you okay?” he asked simply, looking Peter in the eyes in a way that allowed no excuses. He’d grabbed Peter’s hand again after taking off his jacket, but Peter found that he didn’t really mind. Danny was a lot colder than was reasonable, especially considering how hot it was.

The cold he radiated made Peter instinctively scoot closer to him, craving it.

“I will be,” Peter said. “Probably.”

“No probably,” Danny said, not sounding at all uncomfortable talking about death. He swung their hands back and forth as they walked. “It’s as simple as that. You’re not fine right now, losing someone you love is always hard, but you will be. You’ll laugh again and love again and learn to be happy. For now, it’s okay to be sad. You’ve earned it. You can scream and cry about how unfair it is, because it really isn’t fair. But what’s the point of surviving if you’re not going to keep living?”

Peter smiled at that, throat heavy. “Thanks,” he croaked out. “You’re really good at that.”

Danny smiled at him, shrugging offhandedly. “I’m pretty familiar with death.” Peter knew about the ghosts, of course. He just hadn’t realized what an effect they’d had on his friend.

“You need to stop growing,” Danny said suddenly, looking up at him in disdain, and the moment was over. “You’re already way taller than me.”

Peter shrugged, bumping his shoulder with his own. “Maybe you just need to start growing.” Danny was tickling his palm with his thumb, and he realized how right he was.

He wasn’t fine. But he would be.

“When did you get so smart?”

“I’ve always been smart, you just never appreciated my genius.”

“Right, of course.”

“Oh, shut up.”

_(So tell me darling do you wish we’d fall in love)_

_Yeah all the time_

_(All the time)_

Peter waved goodbye, hesitant. The Fentons hadn’t stayed at their apartment this trip, it was too painful. They had flown there, spent a night in a hotel, and came to the funeral in the morning. Later that afternoon, they were heading home already.

Danny wrapped him in a tight hug, Peter being careful not to squeeze too tight with his new found strength.

“Call me if you need anything, okay?” Danny said, looking up at him in concern. His brilliant blue eyes seemed to peer directly into Peter’s soul, _knowing_ he still wasn’t okay no matter how much he pretended. His freckles from childhood had faded, but they were still there.

Peter smiled, he hadn’t been smiling since he watched Ben bleed out that horrible, horrible night, but Danny always brought out the best in him. “I will,” he said hoarsely, squeezing Danny’s arm gently.

_(Time together isn’t ever quite enough)_

_When you and I are alone, I’ve never felt so at home_

_(What will it take to make or break this hint of love?)_

_Only time_

_Only time_

May didn’t stay in contact with the Fentons as much as she used to. She had to work a lot more now that Ben wasn’t there to support them, and she and Maddie just started drifting apart (Ben was always better at keeping up with people).

Peter still texted Danny, though. It was a lot after Danny’s accident, now it’s almost constant. Peter wanted to tell him he was Spider-Man, he really did, (especially after he talked down his alter ego on a night he didn’t get there in time and Danny went on a whole rant of how great Spider-Man is and just why he was so awesome. Peter took a screenshot of the conversation.) but it was too dangerous. He just knew Danny would look at him with those eyes that somehow see everything and tell him everything he was trying to avoid.

When Tony Stark showed up in his living room, he called Danny, talking a mile a minute about how wonderful it was. Danny was the one that convinced him to stand up against Mr. Stark treating him like a child, and their relationship was so much better as a result. Peter went up to the lab on Thursdays, usually sending a video of something cool they did to Danny, who roasted Tony like nobody’s business. He couldn’t _wait_ to introduce them.

They video called almost every week night, just talking while they did homework.

Peter helped Danny when he didn’t understand a concept, explaining it until Danny lit up and gasped _‘Oh!’_ in excitement, scribbling down his answers.

Danny, on the other hand, kept Peter from getting distracted and leaving. He wouldn’t hesitate to call him out on it when he started messing around instead of doing his work because it was just so _boring_.

(Every once in a while, one of them would end the call hurriedly, sometimes just stopping in the middle of a sentence to do so. Sometimes one of them would call in the middle of the night, out of breath and sounding broken, asking the other to just talk, to calm them down. They don’t talk about those nights.)

_(When we’re apart whatever are you thinking of?)_

_If this is what I call home why does it feel so alone?_

_(So tell me darling do you wish we’d fall in love?)_

_All the time_

_(All the time)_

Danny swallowed nervously, looking up at Peter. He had had a growth spurt recently, but he was still a few inches shorter than his childhood friend.

Peter was looking at him in shock, mouth slightly open.

“Peter?” Danny asked hesitantly, nausea welling up in his throat. Oh god, he hated him, didn’t he? Why did Danny have to be brave and confess in the first place? They were only seventeen, they had plenty of time to figure things out.

Peter blinked, seeming to come back to himself, and blushed.

“Me too,” he said, so quietly Danny wouldn’t have heard it without his slightly enhanced senses.

“What?” Danny asked, not daring to hope.

“I-” Peter started, finally meeting his eyes. “I love you too.”

The ball of nerves that had made him tense and awkward dissolved, allowing him to slump in relief.

“Oh, thank _god._ I thought you were trying to figure out a way to let me down gently or something.”

Peter giggled nervously. “Sorry.”

Danny bit his lip. “Do you, maybe, wanna go out sometime?”

“Are you asking me on a date?” Peter asked, his smile widening.

“Depends on your answer.”

Laughing, Peter pulled him into a hug, Danny tucking his head into the crook of his neck. “I’d love to.”

_(Time together isn’t ever quite enough)_

_(When we’re apart whatever are you thinking of?)_

“What are you doing?” Peter asked, jumping over the back of the couch to curl up beside his boyfriend. Danny hummed, blinking and looking up from his computer.

“Hey,” he said with a smile, pecking him on the lips. “Not much.” (He very stealthily shut the tab of engagement rings.) “Just some college application letters.”

Peter groaned, letting his head thump against Danny’s shoulder. “Ugh, don’t remind me. Taking a year off to work on Avengers stuff was the right idea, I _know_ , but I’m so out of practice with essay writing.”

“Talk to Tony,” Danny said offhandedly, setting aside the computer and pulling Peter’s head into his lap to run his fingers through his hair.

“Tony’s absolutely no help,” Peter deadpanned. “He just laughs at me and goes back to playing with Morgan.”

A bubbly laugh spilled from Danny’s lips. “Can you blame him? He’s been dealing with this stuff for _years_.”

Peter scrunched his nose up at Danny, who crossed his eyes and made a face.

“You’re so weird,” he said, fighting back a smile.

“You love me,” Danny teased, leaning down to press a kiss to his nose.

Peter lifted his chin and pulled him into a proper (though upside down) kiss. “That I do.”

_(What will it take to make or break this hint of love?)_

_(So tell me darling do you wish we’d fall in love?)_

**Author's Note:**

> I've always kind of wanted to write a fic based on this song, just because it seems so pure for a relationship that's just starting to develop. I wasn't sure whether or not to actually put the lyrics in, but I based every part on the corresponding lyrics, so it just made more sense to me. I'd highly recommend listening to it! While the style isn't something that everyone enjoys, and I totally understand that, the overall feel of the song puts me in the kind of mood to write/read a fluffy romance story (I listened to this song so. many. freaking. times. while writing this).  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
